


Checlist

by BooksandRoses268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandRoses268/pseuds/BooksandRoses268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten signs you are a Rumbelle fan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checlist

There are many different symptoms, these are the ones I've experienced. If any others are observed, please report immediately.

If you are a die-hard Rumbelle fan, you probably

1\. Get an urge, every few days, to re-watch Skin Deep. You have the links bookmarked/ videos saved, even though you know every scene by heart.

2\. Have watched every Rumbelle scene on the show multiple times, and think there are not nearly enough of them.

3\. Watched every Rumbelle song remix and other remotely related video, and _still_ think its not enough.

4\. Have/ had a crush on Rumpelstiltskin _and_ Mr. Gold multiple times, yet think he and Belle are the best together.

5\. Are a masochist.

6\. Wanted to whack Rumpelstiltskin over the head when he threw her out, then lock them in the dungeon together until they figure things out.

7\. Wanted to destroy everything when she threw him out of town.

8\. Have read every Rumbelle fanfic you can find.

9\. Are now out of said fanfics and are writing ( _cough,_ trying to write, _cough_ ) your own.

10\. Are reading this because its related to your OTP.


End file.
